Kistune Spirit At Your Service
by S 3 V 3 Nx 3
Summary: YAOI Naruto, A Kitsune Spirit, runs in Sasuke, A average boy, one day while running from Spirit Catchers. Sasuke and Naruto are now One in meaning Sasuke is the Master Naruto, Slave. Rest of Summary inside. MAIN SasuNaru ManyNaru . Chapter 2 is up!
1. Delievery 1

Summary: Naruto, A Kitsune Spirit, runs in Sasuke, A average boy, one day while running from Spirit Catchers. Sasuke and Naruto are now One in meaning Sasuke is the Master Naruto, Slave. But Then when everyone including Spirit catchers, Spirits, Humans, and Sasuke want Nauto what is Sasuke to do?

Pairings: Naru!Centric

Warnings: This contains Het,Yaoi, and Some Yuri So if you don't like one of these or any at all then Leave now or start reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the Show or any of its Characters If I did... Well lets just say many people would want me dead... coughMy brothercough cough

**BEGIN READING!**

**Chapter 1**: I Caught a Kitsune Spirit…Huh?

_Why?_

His heart raced as he ran from his attackers

_Why?_

His feet Pounded at the mud as rain and tears ran down his face to touch his bloody legs

_Why?_

He tripped over his black furry tail and fell into the squishy brown mud beneath him. He then stared at the ground breathing slowly.

_Why is it always…?_

He could hear people behind him racing to get to him quickly. He jolted up and began to run again quickly so he wouldn't get caught.

_Why is it always…me?_

He finally ran out of the forest and to a city, a strange place he'd never known was there. He bumped into someone and when he did he looked at him and smelled nothing dangerous about him. His eyes head no danger either but I think I see something else there too; anyways he looked at me confused like. I whispered softly to him "Thank you" or, I tried to and failed miserably. I didn't mind though because I knew I was safe. He then said something but I didn't hear him because I quickly collapsed as soon as he asked me. I was finally safe and out of harms way, no one from home would find me here.

--x--

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain soon and I didn't have an umbrella. "Great, this is just my luck." I grumbled annoyed like. I don't have a problem with rain but I wasn't in the mood to get wet today, besides that I was also chased all over campus by fan girls and fan boys…the thought of it makes me shutter. Anyways in short terms the day wasn't getting any better. 'You'd think a guy would like being popular.' I sighed and just as the rain poured down I felt a bad feeling drift through the air like a bird. I stopped when I noticed something on the ground. It looked like… _'Blood? Its coming from the forest.'_ I looked up and towards the dark forest rain was surely pouring down hard in there. There seemed to be a silence in the air only the rain seemed to pass and everything…

…_everything_…

_just_…

…_stopped_

Cars stopped going people stopped walking and the rain fell down slower then a snail. Time seemed to stop in just a second. I was surprised which woke me from my normally dark emotions. "What the…"

Suddenly a kid with orange-blonde hair and fox ears emerged from the bushes and bumped right into me. The world came back from its frozen state and the rain started to pour down again. People stopped in their steps and when they saw the boy emerge from the bushes like that.

"Is he okay?"

"Why does he have fox ears?"

"Is it a kid?"

"Mommy what's wrong with the kid?"

"Sasuke!"

I turned around and saw Sakura run towards. I bet she was stalking me the entire time…I'm really beginning to want to kill her.

I turned back to see the boy in my hands. His Kitsune ears wear dropped on his head sadly and I noticed how shiny his hair was to and when he looked up at me I felt like I was going to blush but I didn't, Uchihas just don't do that. He had really beautiful eyes that were the color of a clear ocean like the ones at the beach near Jamaica** 1**. He looked behind him and then back to me and he tried to speak up "Th-k y-you…" he whispered with a voice that sounded like it was beaten at.

He began to collapse and just before I could realize it I caught him and asked "Who are you?" He shut his eyes and fell asleep. I stared at him for a little and then noticed the blood, it had grown into a puddle under this boy and me. _'He's hurt!' _I screamed mentally and picked him up bridal style.

I guess I wasn't thinking at the time, normally I don't do things like this for people… so why now? I should've left him there. I didn't know this kid at all either! Whatever was on my mind I just began to run and run to the nearest hospital it was conveniently close by so I didn't have to run to far just about half a mile** 2. **

I rushed into the hospital and all eyes turned towards me there were no words spoken for a good minute then a busty doctor who walked in on the scene shocked looked towards me and yelled "This way!" Nodding I ran towards her and everyone just stared after.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"He just jumped out of the forest near the city onto me."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

" someone get over here we need some help!"

Nurses came around and took the boy from Sasuke's grip. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?"

She looked over towards me and shook her head "Something has gone terribly wrong." Sasuke stopped walking with Tsunade when they went into the emergency room. He sat down and waited for a while in the waiting room.

Things began to race through his (chicken**3**) head. Like whose that kid and what's wrong with him and you know concernful (ha! A new word!) things like that. Which also began to puzzle the Uchiha, why should he care?

As these things raced through his head, Tsunade walked out of the emergency room. "Well there's nothing wrong with him Uchiha, his leg was cut though and was bleeding badly. It didn't get infected at all either"

Sasuke nodded and spoke up "So what's terribly wrong then?"

Tsunade sighed and brushed some hair out of her eyes " Sasuke, You could a Kitsune spirit, whom was probably tormented in a village not to far from here who is probably unaware of modern times."

"so..? What does that have to do with me at all?" Sasuke grunted annoyed and really itching to find out this 'problem'

"Sasuke, This spirit is in your debt …he is now going to follow you…but there are many people who want this spirit. Those people are probably the ones he was running from and which he got said cut on his leg. He's gonna want you to protect him and keep him from getting hurt but in return he shall do the same for you."

Sasuke still didn't get it "Meaning?"

Tsunade was just about to explode until she bit her lip and gritted her teeth. "…. You are his M-A-S-T-E-R Master! Jeeze I didn't know you were that stupid! Anyways you are now responsible for taking care of him."

Sasuke wide eyed stared in disbelief "What?"

Tsunade began to walk away but stopped "By the way, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has a brother who might come looking for him Kyuubi Uzumaki. Be on the lookout for him, its rumored that Kyuubi fell in love with his brother when Naruto was only 4, he is also very beautiful almost like a girl but strong and boyish there will be many people who will want him. Toddles"

She walked off and Sasuke just sat there. Thinking for another good hour until he finally got up and went to search for Naruto's room. As soon as he found it he walked in and someone pounced on him.

"Sasuke-sama! Tsunade told me all about you!"

**TBC**

--x--

Ha ha! Cliffy? No you all know who it is. Well…I hope you don't but you probably do. This was an interesting start for me…seeing how I actually wrote something really long for a change. I write stories all the time but the chapters seem really short. I'm just surprised because on Word I got four pages! How awesome! Anyways I hoped you like it and I'll have the next chapter out by…maybe next week around Tuesday or Wednesday. Yes it takes me a while to think about what to write. Sheesh… Also next Chapter is from Narators point of veiw!

Give me ideas for other stories to write by the way okay?

**1** Lets just say Sasuke went to Jamaica

**2** ….I wonder if Sasuke can actually run that fast

**3** Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken butt! Hahaha! XD

**Until Next time!**


	2. Delievery 2

Summary: Naruto, A Kitsune Spirit, runs in Sasuke, A average boy, one day while running from Spirit Catchers. Sasuke and Naruto are now One in meaning Sasuke is the Master Naruto, Slave. But Then when everyone including Spirit catchers, Spirits, Humans, and Sasuke want Nauto what is Sasuke to do?

Pairings: Naru!Centric

Warnings: This contains Het,Yaoi, and Some Yuri So if you don't like one of these or any at all then Leave now or start reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the Show or any of its Characters If I did... Well lets just say many people would want me dead... coughMy brothercough cough

**BEGIN READING!**

Chapter 2: Naru-Chan Meets Sasu-sama!

Previously

* * *

_Sasuke nodded and spoke up "So what's terribly wrong then?" _

_Tsunade sighed and brushed some hair out of her eyes " Sasuke, You could a Kitsune spirit, whom was probably tormented in a village not to far from here who is probably unaware of modern times."_

"…_. You are his M-A-S-T-E-R Master! Jeeze I didn't know you were that stupid! Anyways you are now responsible for taking care of him."_

Tsunade began to walk away but stopped "By the way, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has a brother who might come looking for him Kyuubi Uzumaki. Be on the lookout for him, its rumored that Kyuubi fell in love with his brother when Naruto was only 4, he is also very beautiful almost like a girl but strong and boyish there will be many people who will want him. Toddles"

_She walked off and Sasuke just sat there. Thinking for another good hour until he finally got up and went to search for Naruto's room. As soon as he found it he walked in and someone pounced on him. _

"_Sasuke-sama! Tsunade told me all about you!"_

* * *

Narrators POV.

"Uff!" Sasuke grunted as he fell butt first to the ground with a little blonde individual on top of him rubbing his chest with his cheek.

"Naru happy you find me! Naru grateful! Naru love Sasuke-kun!" Naruto mewled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again this time with a little more confusion.

_'So this is Naruto? **He looks kind of hot doesn't he Sasuke? **Yea- NO! **Wait who the hell are you!? Well teme I'm one of your many personalities**. Wow that's a shocker even to me. Not even I thought I'd ever act any other way…besides emo. **Ha ha ha…you really need to work on that. **Well go away I'm trying to talk to someone! **You mean your new toy? Naru-chan, he's a doll. **I kno- SHUT UP ME! **Fine fine, by the way you should pay attention to Naruto he seems to be getting furious cuz your not listening.** ' _Sasuke mentally throws a book at his inner self and looks back to Naruto.

_'**Hey Watch it! **SHUT UP!'_

Naruto on the other hand is staring furiously at Sasuke who was mentally fighting with his inner personality.

"Sasu-sama!"

Sasuke turned at him at him with an angry face not meaning to." WHAT?!"

Naruto's puffy face starts to swell up into tears. He got a reddish color and began to look chibi and sad towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama mad? What Naru do wrong? Gomen Gomen Gomen Sasuke-sama!"

"Eh?" Sasuke began to hesitate Naruto began cry and repeaditly say sorry to Sasuke for making him mad when the truth is Naruto did nothing at all.

'See what you did you made the boy cry! Oh my fucking god if you don't shut the fuck up I'm goinf to fucking kill you! Heh, I'd like to see you try!' Sasuke mentally threw knives at him inner self 'SHUT UP!'

As Sasuke came back from his mind Naruto was off of him in a corner weeping like a baby without its binkie (trust me, my cousins act like that when they don't have they're binkies they go crazy.)

"Uh Naruto?"

"Sasuke-sama hates me!"

"Naruto…"

Sasuke began to get aggravated. This kid is supposed to live with him for how long!? This is asking for Suicide for Sasuke!

"WAHHHHH!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!"

Naruto became silent in fear and began to sniffle and to tat weird hiccup thing you do when you've stopped crying. But tears fell down his little face.

"S-s-s-Sasuke-sama m-m-mad at me…"

"Look I'm Not mad at you Naruto I just-"

"S-s-s-s-Sasuke-sama d-d-don't like m-m-me?"

"No! Naruto… I'm not mad at you and I do like you okay?"

"Really?"

Sasuke sighed, the only way to make this dobe from not crying anymore and keep Sasuke from a painful headache.

"Yes Naruto Really."

Naruto quickly cleared up and tackled Sasuke to the ground well more like hugged him. I guess Sasuke will still have that headache.

"I love Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke sighed and peeled Naruto off of him then something struck him. "Hey Naruto does your leg still hurt?"

Naruto looked up from his loving on his master and blinked. "Ummm…" He looked down at his leg and sat on the floor.

Sasuke sat down with him and stared at it. The bandage held no blood.

_'What the hell?'_

"It doesn't hurt anymore but this bandage is itchy!" Naruto complained in a kid like manner. He looked over at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"…Come here."

Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke took off the bandage to reveal there was no scar. It was healed everything bad about his wound gone.

_'I wonder how that could of- **MOROON! Did you not get the part were Naruto is a Kitsune spirit in meaning Kitsune!** For once in my life I realize how much of a jackass I am…**teme just listen closely, He will heal quickly normally if the wounds are not to fatal. God who ever declared you top of the class is stuuuu**- -mental punch- **ow!** Shut up!'_

Naruto stared at Sasuke clueless to what is happening in his head. "Sasuke-sama are you okay?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and stared at Naruto sighing "Yes Naruto… I'm okay."

"Yay! Cuz I never want Sasuke-sama to ever get hurt Naru will make sure of that!" Sasuke smiled a little at Naruto comment it kind of reminded him of the old times he had with his best friend Neji Huuyga.

Flash back Time!

"Sasu-kun!" a little boy yelled

a younger version of Sasuke, about 9, turned around to see his older friend Neji, about 9-12, walk up to him.

"Neji-kun! Hello! Wanna play ninja today?**(1)**" Little Sasuke asked

"Yeah my little sasu-kun!"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not yours Neji, you weirdo…"

Just as they began to walk Sasuke had felt like he had forgotten something.

They got to the park they began to hide and chase each other throwing paper stars this way and that while laughing their butts off when they tackled each other. (Imagine Sasuke, the ice prick LAUGHING!? Hahaha that'd be a site to see…)

They after that just began to chase each other throwing mud like little kindergarteners. After acting like complete retards the bought some candy.

Neji bought it for them and gave Sasuke his fair share. He watched Sasuke eat it and smiled sighing.

Sasuke looked over and stared back and with candy in his mouth he asked stupidly "What are you staring at Neji-kun?"

Neji quickly snapped out of his daze and blushed lightly and looking down at his candy "Nothing Sasu-kun."

It began to get dark quick. But they stayed out later then most kids were allowed. Neji had been waiting all day for this.

"Sasu-kun come with me!" Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him down to Rose Cliff. It was given its name from all the beautiful roses that near the cliff. (Now what is Neji's reason for bringing Sasuke here…I wonder –snickers-)

Neji showed him this site "Neji this is so cool!" Sasuke whispered bewildered by the site before his little chibi eyes.

"Neji-kun My mom told me it's not safe here. We should head back just in case." Sasuke said as he backed from the nearing of the end of the cliff.

"Sasuke…" Neji called to him

Sasuke turned towards his best friend "Yea Neji-k" Before he could finish he looked into Neji's eyes and saw something he wasn't use to seeing.

"Neji why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke said as he began to back away from Neji as Neji inched over like a fox looking down on its prey.

He grabbed hold of little Sasuke and just before he could run Neji knocked him down. "N-n-n-Neji! What are you doing!?"

Neji replied innocently "This is what grown-ups do when they love each other. You love me right Sasu….chan?"

Sasuke couldn't speak.

Neji glided hid hand skillfully down the younger boys pants. Sasuke 'eeped' and began to squirm around.

"Neji get off of me!" Sasuke said with tears forming in his eyes. Neji chuckled evil-like whets wrong Sasu-chan?"

"YOU!" He shrieked and kicked him in the darkest part of the sea then ran home crying.

He looked a terrible mess too and just so his Nii-san wouldn't catch him or his parents he ran swiftly upstairs just as soon as he got home.

He felt betrayed by his best friend, who was closer to him then his own parents.

The next day Sasuke came downstairs yawning, tired, and red-eyed while stretching his skinny arms.

He turned on the television and it was on the news. He decided to watch it because he felt it was necessary, something just told him too.

"Two Nights ago a young boy by the name of Huuyga Neji was found raped and murdered near an open field near the Forest. His parents we devastated and his cousins were left in tears…."

Sasuke gasped. Soon his thoughts came back to him. His parents did ask if he had seen Neji and in two days yesterday was the first day he saw him. Also many times before his brother went searching for Neji while he was sleep…

"THEN WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY!?" Sasuke said about cry. His mother heard him and came running in on him watching the news.

Sasuke had lost his best friend, and someone tried to frame him…why?

He…couldn't protect his friend…

Flash Back End!!

(that was Hell long)

Sasuke felt a nudge in his heart and looked at little innocent Naruto go crazy with his own tail. Chasing it in circles. He remembered unwanted memories from his past.

'No, I can't let Naruto get hurt. It is my duty to protect him.' (haha, I wrote duty…)

He patted Naruto's head with a smile that only happens maybe once a year. "I'll protect you too Naruto." Naruto smiled and nodded.

-**x**-

Somewhere Near Naruto's hospital window, which just happened to be near the forest.

"Itachi, is that the spirit Boss wants?"

A man with black hair that was inhumanly perfect (not an Itachi fan) and in a ponytail with red weird looking eyes nodded.

"He looks yummy… don't you think"

Itachi smirked "Yes…he does doesn't he."

Kisame knew that voice… seductive and lusting. Kisame snickered it seems you have competition Itachi, with your little brother.

Itachi looked closer into the window and glared at his younger brother. "Hn…" Itachi grunted annoyed like.

"Kisame, You go look for the dragon spirit in the City of Feathers (I don't think that's an area in Naruto at all…lol) I got the Kitsune.

Kisame did that Ryuuk**(2) **laugh. "Whatever you say… have fun." Kisame hopped off into a different direction.

"So little brother…after this long period of time**(3) **we meet again." Itachi then disappeared from were he was.

Little did he know another Red headed Kitsune Spirit was right behind him watching him as he watched Naruto.

"Naru-chan… How much you've grown. It seems that you're so beautiful that everyone wants you now. But I'll have you in the end."

An evil chuckle came from said spirit and he faded into the blackness of the weird forest place.

-_x_-

Naruto sneezed several times while talking with Sasuke.

"Naru might be sick Sasuke-sama! Don't come near!" Naruto said after he like 5th time sneezing his guts out.

Sasuke sighed "Naruto, people might just be talking about you because your head doesn't feel warm at all."

Sasuke took his hand off and shook his head. "Naruto… please calm down."

Naruto again began to wig out because of a fly in the ear. Not in a sense he was scared oh no, he just wanted to eat it.

"But Sasuke-sama… I'm Hungry."

Sasuke rubbed his temples to keep from getting a migraine. "Okay, quickly just get the-"

"Got it!" Naruto swallowed it and smiled.

"Your such a baka." Sasuke sighed he began to sweat a little. 'Holy fuck it got hot in the room quick.' Sasuke yelled mentally

He turned and looked at Naruto who was fiddling with the temperature of the room. "NARUTO!"

-**x**-

Two days out of the Hospital…

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Tsunadeobaa-san said that I'll go to school with you!"

Sasuke sighed twitching with his blanket over his head. Poor Sasuke is in for another night of loud cute chibi voices that keep him up and sounded dangerously close to Naruto's voice.

"Naruto…go to FUCKING SLEEP!" He threw a pillow at Naruto who caught it with his mouth and rolled around laughing like a mad person.

"Okay Sasuke-sama g'night!" Then there was silence for once out of the two days that Fox was here he could sleep! Sasuke sighed and just s he was about to drift into a deep sleep something warm and furry formed around his stomach.

"What The-" But The young Uchiha dared not to something else in fear to wake the sleeping blonde.

'You know he actually looks like an angel from this point of view.'

Sasuke stopped and snickered **(4)** at himself. "If only."

**TBC**

Ha ha ha, what a funny one right? Well I'm like super tired I'm in Missouri right now and its 3:24 am… me and my stupid sleeping habits. Well no matter one day during summer im gonna stay up so long that I'll look is-insomniac? Well what ever that I word is. Lol Yes, trust me…I'm so fucking weird I'll do it… for 2 days (Watch me fail and not wake up the following two days.) XD Anyways this is suppose to be the part were I praise you for reading and reviewing, which I'm very grateful for doing. In the next Chapter they'll actually go to school. By the way how do you like Sasuke's inner voice… nothing like Sasuke…sasukes not ever acting like Sasuke! Lolz I….really need to go to bed. Before I go and leave yalls I just wanna say…That freaking flash back is why It took me forever to finish writing the rest of the damn story! Sasuke and his film productions in his head

Sasuke;; Hey!

Me;; What? You know its true

Naruto;; you can't fight with the authoress or else you'll die a horrible death full of sakura and other fangirls.

-Sasuke runs off screaming something weird-

I think he said 'Not my pants'….hmmm I think we have a problem here. Lol well finally give me ideas people I need these ideas! Also zombie stories with Naruto and others in them are awesome to read if you like yaoi in it though I recommend these stories:

Fresh Meat

&

Lifeless

They are awesome reads! Well Thanks for listening to my blabbering Review and turn in for the next chapter!

Luvre

**Seven**

P.S.

**(1)** Leave them alone! They're big kids now!

**(2)** You know on Death Note How Ryuuk laughs like a smoker, lol, that's what I'm talking about

**(3) **To lazy to write a time, you guess and count numbers I'M TIRED!

**(4) **Uchihas don't laugh… just its not apart of the male Uchiha policy


End file.
